


Rooftop

by sztikerami



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: Reita loved stargazing from the rooftop, it was his way to clear his head, sort things out and to relax a bit – but this one night his treasured moments alone were interrupted by one perverted vocalist.
Relationships: Byou (SCREW)/Reita (the GazettE)
Kudos: 1





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Háztető](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435876) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)

> English isn't first language. Unbeta'ed. Dedicated to my beloved Pervmate.

Reita loved laying on the rooftop, stargazing. Surprisingly enough, he could see the stars from here, though he was in the very heart of Tokyo – probably because he was on top of a skyscraper.

A small breeze started tickling his skin, ruffling his messy blonde hair up even more, and the bassist closed his eyes with a heavy sigh escaping his lips. He felt exhausted, since last year he hadn't had the chance to take a proper break and go on a holiday, blame his busy schedule. He felt worn-out like a 70-year-old grandpa, he couldn't even remember the last time he had gotten a proper sleep. He was glad he wore make up on stage, because if his fans saw those dark circles around his eyes, they'd been worried for him for sure.

"You'll catch a cold if you fall asleep here. It's getting chilly." a deep voice spoke up somewhere above him and Reita opened his eyes only to meet Byou's gaze. Surprised (it wasn't a pleasant surprise, may I add), the bassist furrowed his eyebrows.

"Believe me, I had no intention to sleep out here." he said. He may had sounded a bit too harsh, but right now he could care less. He'd come here to relax for a second, alone. But now his treasured loneliness was interrupted by this annoying excuse of a vocalist.

"I figured. But you look like someone who could use a nice nap." Byou shrugged and lit a cigarette fished out of his pocket, taking a long, deep drag of it. Reita watched the smoke leaving the other's mouth in silence for a while.

"What are you doing here so late?" he asked finally, even though he didn't want to make a conversation at all. He only said that question so the awkward silent stare Byou was giving him would turn into a less awkward and less silent one.

"I could ask you the very same question." the vocalist muttered, rolling his eyes. "I left my wallet in the practice room so I had to come back."

"I see..." Reita mumbled. He didn't even bother to look interested.

"If you don't care, don't ask" Byou sighed. He didn't looked pleased at all, to say the least. "Have I interrupted something here?"

"I just... I usually come here to be alone." Reita admitted, finally sitting up. He started stretching his arms out, facing the vocalist.

"That does not sound fun." Byou said smugly, making Reita snort.

"Well, I don't come up here to have fun." he snapped. "I just want to be alone to clear my head every once in a while. Don't you do that sometimes? Oh wait... no, your brain is too blank to needed to be cleared, right?"

Byou gave him a dangerous look. "A suggestion, Reita-san. Don't talk to me like that. You may be the bassist of the all high and mighty number one band of the company but that fact won't stop me from breaking every single bone in your left hand if you dare to call me stupid ever again. And just to make it clear, yes, behind my back counts too." he hissed.

"Charming." Reita muttered with so much sarcasm he could gather. He really hated this idiot.

"Isn't it?" Byou said with a stoic expression. "Anyway, you look troubled. Need a ride home?"

"No thanks. Right after you threatened me, I wouldn't like to show you where I live." Reita snorted again.

"Too bad. I wanted to try your bed out." the vocalist stated calmly, making the blonde's eyes go wide. Byou wasn't suggesting to... was he? "Oh don't give me that look, you look stupid like this, gaping like a fish."

"What did you mean by 'trying my bed out'?" the bassist asked, ignoring the other male's mocking words.

"Really, you are stupid. Do I have to explain?" Byou sighed and made a face. "I want to fuck your tight little ass tonight. That's why I came back, not for my wallet. I knew you were here alone so no one would get in my way when I try to seduce you."

"You're joking, right?" Reita quirked an eyebrow, obviously taken aback by his fellow musician's words.

"Nope." Byou chuckled. "I am dead serious."

Reita frowned, it didn't make any sense. And also, those words frightened him. "It's not like I would let you..."

"I saw you jerking off." Byou interrupted with another smug smile of his, tossing away the fag of his already finished cigarette.

"W... what?!" Reita suddenly jumped up to his feet to face the vocalist – and he also almost jumped out of his skin. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Two weeks ago in your practice room. Your bandmates had gone home and you felt like watching my band's PV's. I wanted to ask Ruki-kun something and I was stupid enough to rush in without knocking first, but you didn't notice, you were too busy stroking lil' Reita down there” he pointed at Reita's crotch with a finger, “and moaning my name." The blonde bassist gaped at him, the skin on his cheek turning into an intense shade of crimson colour. This was... Oh fuck, he should have locked that stupid door! This was so embarrassing.

"I'm not listening to this shit." he said, trying to appear confident, but that confidence was lacking from his. He was so embarrassed, having a thing for Byou had been his secret since he had met the vocalist for the first time and seen him lick his lips with that unique seductiveness of his. For some reason that single action had been enough to cause Reita endless nights of sleepless dreams for years. It could be called love at first sight, but it was more and less - it was pure lust. He always dreamed about Byou putting that tongue to a good use other than licking his own dry lips.

"You don't need to pretend." Byou stated matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest as he took a step towards the blonde. "I don't mind it. I like it, actually. You are rather cute, not exactly my type, but there's something really arousing in the way you move that nice little ass of yours... and in your adorkable actions, too.”

Reita swallowed hard and took a step back. Byou's lips curled into an amused grin, he loved how the supposedly manly bassist of the GazettE started acting all innocent like a virgin boy in his presence. It was funny in a way, and also, it turned him on even more.

“Look, it's not like I would want to hurt you or anything. Why are you so afraid, Rei?” the vocalist chuckled. Moving faster than light, he sprang forward and before the bassist could react in any way, he wrapped his arms around his waist firmly and pressed his lips against the sensitive skin of Reita's neck right under his left ear. A gasp, a soft moan escaped the blonde bassist's vocal chords, shuddering slightly at the touch. He couldn't hide how much he enjoyed that simple, small kiss planted on the side of his neck, his body reacted to it right away. He felt like melting into Byou's touch, yet his lips formed one single, almost inaudible word,

“Don't.”

“You don't need to pretend, Reita.” Byou repeated his previous words, looking into the bassist's dark orbs intensely. “We are all alone here. No one's gonna interrupt us. And what happens here can stay between the two of us, I won't tell anyone. Okay?”

The vocalist voice was gentle, just like the hand that softly cupped Reita's cheek. The blonde was glad it was dark here outside, because he was blushing pretty hard now. “I... Byou, I...” he stuttered, but couldn't even complete a proper sentence. His legs, as if made of jelly, started trembling, he didn't look like the manly bassist of the GazettE at all, he was just a confused boy in the arms of a predator. He felt like a poor rabbit caught by a lion.

“I'm not here to hurt you, Reita.” Byou told him reassuringly and leaned forward to capture the bassist's dry lips in a soft, sensual kiss. His tongue ran over the blonde's lower lip, earning a small gasp from the other. Reita kissed back by instinct, his eyes closed and his previously tensed shoulders relaxing in the arms of the vocalist. “You've been working so hard lately. You need to relax a bit.”

The words whispered against his lips made Reita let out a shaky breath. “We shouldn't do this.” he mumbled.

“Oh boy...” Byou shook his head. “You're thinking too much. Stop it and just act on your instincts. Don't think about stupid consequences, they don't exist right now.”

Reita's face lit up with surprise and delight when a hand groped his already semi-hard erection through the thick fabric of his pants. His mind was still trying to protest, but his body had already given in, allowing Byou to do to him as he pleased – and this fact couldn't possibly go unnoticed by ScReW's perverted vocalist. He captured the blonde's delicious lips once more to taste them again, this time deepening the kiss without a second of hesitation. Leaning into the touch, Reita's shaky hands found their way up on Byou's body to his shoulders to hold onto them, pressing his torso up against the other's, while the vocalist's hand never stopped stroking his now rock-hard erection through his pants.

When Reita moaned, Byou smiled into the kiss they were sharing, his free hand caressing the bassist's back idly. Even if he hadn't been touching Reita's erection, he would have been able to tell how turned-on the other was by now, the blonde eagerly kissing him and holding him close. Slowly, the vocalist sat down to the ground, never breaking the kiss as he tugged Reita with him so now he was sitting on his lap, their erections pressing up against each other, making the both of them moan in delight.

The vocalist's hand sneaked under Reita's shirt to caress the sensitive skin of his abdomen, an index finger circling around his belly button in a teasing manner. Nails dug into Byou's shoulder hard enough to break the skin and draw blood through the thin fabric of his T-shirt, earning a grunt from the vocalist muffled by Reita's dry lips.

“Reita...” Finally breaking the kiss, Byou whispered that single word against the abused lips of the other, his hand massaging the man's hipbones in a soothing manner. Reita gave him a small, sheepish smile, that blush still pretty visible on the pale skin of his cheeks.

Grinding his hips against the other's, Reita leaned in for another heated kiss from Byou. Those delicious full lips of the vocalist were intoxicating and addicting, he thought he was losing his right mind just by tasting the sweet saliva on Byou's tongue. He started undressing Byou, eagerly tearing the T-shirt off of the toned body – as the other male had told him a few minutes ago to do so, he had stopped thinking about the consequences. He wanted Byou and he wanted him now.

The vocalist was happy to see the sudden change of the other's attitude, but he whispered two little words in his ears, “Slow down.” Reita gave him a questioning look, not quite sure if he had done something wrong or Byou had changed his mind, he was already considering escaping from here, but a reassuring smile coming from the other was enough for him to overcome the strong temptation to run away. “When was the last time you had sex with someone?” the vocalist asked softly.

Reita was, to say the least, taken aback by the sudden question. He bit his lower lip and looked to the side, the blush on his cheeks turning into a bright crimson colour – and that explained everything, he didn't even need to answer anymore. “So it was a long time ago, huh?” the vocalist concluded, making the bassist lower his gaze in shame. “You don't need to be ashamed of it, Reita.” Byou sighed. “You're just too innocent for your own good. I mean, you're the bassist of Japan's current number one visual kei band, yet you're too good to use your reputation to carry people to bed... Why did you become a musician then, if you're not using your fame to have sex with as many people as possible?”

Reita blinked at Byou, a bit taken aback by the vocalist's words. “Um... because I like playing music.” he answered dumbly, earning a good laugh from the other male.

“You really are too innocent for your own good. Most guys start playing music to become popular amongst girls and maybe boys, too.” he noted. “Yet you... I bet you haven't even fucked any of your fans, right?”

“You really know how to ruin the mood, huh?” Reita grunted and stood up from Byou's lap. Looking down at the vocalist, he shook his head, his expression turned into a frown of disgust. “Just because I don't have sex with different people every night like you do, you have no right to treat me like this. And I'm not gonna be your whore for the night, sorry, one-offs aren't my cup of tea.” he said and made an attempt to turn around and leave, but a hand wrapping around his ankle stopped him.

“Don't leave. I didn't mean it like that.” Byou said below breath, and even though his mind told him to leave, Reita's body could not move. Byou noticed that and used the bassist's temporal hesitation to pull him back to the ground. “Don't leave.” he whispered and before the other could resist, his lips were on Reita's ones, kissing him deeply and passionately. And again, Reita couldn't fight anymore, the poison of those lips didn't allow him to move. Just like a puppet, he allowed Byou to take his shirt off and start planting soft kisses all over his neck, collarbones and chest, his breathing becoming unsteady and loud moans escaping his throat every now and then, when the vocalist found a particularly sensitive spot of his skin.

A few seconds later Reita was already laying on his back, not even affected by the cold of the concrete ground, naked. He couldn't even recall when and how Byou had removed his pants and boxers, or how that small plastic bottle of lube had appeared in the vocalist's hands. He could do nothing but moan and groan as the other man started circling around his entrance and idly caressing his inner thigh with his other hand. Eyes clouded by lust fell upon Byou's full lips, and the vocalist got the idea – just a glance was enough for him to know what Reita wanted. With a smirk playing on his lips, he bent down to take the bassist's throbbing erection in his mouth. Sucking on the tip harshly, he was rewarded by a whiny moan coming from the blonde and long fingers tangling into the back of his hair, pushing him further down. Byou didn't even hesitate to take more of Reita's member into his mouth, and since the bassist was distracted enough now, he pushed the first digit into his body, followed by a second one soon after.

As Byou was bobbing his head up and down Reita's erection, his fingers were scissoring inside his body, pressing up against the tight walls of muscle. The vocalist was nice enough to take the time and prep Reita properly, until those tensed muscles eased up enough so the actual intercourse wouldn't cause the bassist more pain than necessary. When he found him relaxed enough, he stopped pleasuring the bassist with his tongue and lips, quickly undressed himself, fished a condom out of his pocket and put it on. After lubricating his member, he pressed his erection against Reita's entrance, kissed him passionately on the lips and slowly, carefully pushed the tip of his length into the delicate body.

Nails digging painfully into his back and a rather loud cry escaping Reita's parted lips made Byou stop moving his hips and wait for the other to adjust, before he pushed himself further in. He stopped again, waiting for Reita to get used to the feeling so unfamiliar, yet very familiar for the both of them.

“You... you can move.” Reita whispered. His voice was husky, thick with lust and trembling slightly, Byou could see how hard it was for the other to form words, when his vocal chords only wanted to produce moans of pleasure. The vocalist didn't hesitate any further, he started moving his hips, thrusting into Reita's body deeply, aiming for that particular sensitive spot to make him see more stars than ever before.

The bassist arched his back, and even though he was trying hard, he could not hold his loud moans back as Byou was moving his hips slowly at first, but after a while, the pace of his thrusts became faster. Reita hooked an arm around the vocalist's neck and tugged him closer, sealing his lips with a heated kiss. Their tongue danced in sync with the thrusts of their hips, their nails scratched each other's skin, leaving abused red lines and small marks behind.

Suddenly Byou pulled out of Reita's body and thrust back in, hitting his prostate hard, making the other arch his back and cry his name out loud in pleasure. The both of them were already close to release, so Byou wrapped his long, soft fingers around the bassist's throbbing member and started stroking him. He moved his hand up and down Reita's erection rather fast, maybe a bit roughly as his thrust became insanely fast too.

The bassist came first, crying Byou's name out loud, followed by the other a few moments later. The vocalist collapsed on top of the bassist and his his face in the crook of his neck. “Fuck...” he muttered, earning a grunt from Reita, who was feeling pretty uncomfortable laying on the cold surface of the concrete rooftop with Byou's body on top of him.

Byou lifted his head up to look into Reita's eyes, a tender smile playing on his lips. “See, it wasn't bad at all.” he commented cockily. The bassist could do nothing else but rolling his eyes at him, as Byou kissed him. They remained laying there for a long while, trying to catch their breath, tangled into each other's body, before they stood up, cleaned themselves with tissues and got dressed.

Reita didn't dare to look into the other's eyes as Byou got ready to leave, but a gentle kiss planted on his forehead made him lift his head up.

“You know, I like one-night stands. But I like repeats even more.” the vocalist said, winking at the other. “See you tomorrow, Rei-chan.” he said and before the dumbfounded bassist could react, he disappeared from sight.

The blonde just stood there, his eyes wide and his lips parted. Was that an offer? If so... He was so gonna make the other beg next time, he decided and looked up at the sky, with a devilish little smile playing on his lips.


End file.
